


Beauty

by premiumcable



Series: TWD Fics [27]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Insecurity, Self-Hatred, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 09:18:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10613919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/premiumcable/pseuds/premiumcable
Summary: Reader is plus-size and has very low self-esteem. Rick finds her at a low moment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @grimes-slut! Enjoy!

You were walking through the streets of Alexandria with Maggie. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining and the sky was clear.

"Do you think we can really make a life here?" You ask, looking over at her. She smiles and nods in response to your question.

"I really do." She voices, you can hear the hopeful tone in her voice. You see Rick talking with Jessie, one of the women in Alexandria, up the street in front of her house. The sight of Rick makes you smile, you had been together since the prison, Daryl and Glenn had found you on the side of the road with Bob. Your previous camp had been overrun by walkers and you two were the only survivors. 

You had bonded with Carl after you found them both and your relationship with Rick slowly changed on the journey to Terminus. And you had never been happier, but there was still a bit of insecurity about why a man who looked like that would ever be with someone like you. You had struggled with your weight your entire life; your life before the turn consisted of trying every new type of diet there was and always feeling insecure when you would hang out with your friends. You always felt like you were the ‘fat friend'.

You feel a twinge of jealousy at the sight of Rick talking to this skinny, blonde woman. She was exactly the type of woman that you imagined Rick with. You had seen the picture of Rick's wife, Lori, and you knew that she hd been incredibly thin and beautiful. And for him to be with you now, it had never made sense to you. You had never felt worthy of him, but you had never voiced your feelings to Rick, knowing that he wouldn't understand.

You can see Jessie giggle at something Rick says and her hand grasps his arm. Your heart drops in your chest at the sight of them laughing together.

"Y/N?" You hear Maggie ask from beside you. You had stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, just watching them from afar.

"Hello, Y/N?" She calls from beside you, waving her hand in front of your face, drawing your attention.

"Huh?" You blurt, turning to face her. 

"Are you okay?" Maggie inquires, the concern apparent on her features. You fix a smile on your lips to dispel any suspicion.

"I'm fine," You say, trying to sound light.

"But, I think I'm gonna head home. I'm not feeling so well and I'm sure Carl could use a break from watching Judith," You add and you can see Maggie glance over towards Jessie and Rick.

"You sure?" She asks and you nod, resting your hand on her shoulder before turning and walking back up the street to the house you share with Rick and his children. Carl and Judith are in the living room; Judith is on the floor, playing with some of the toys Daryl had found for her on a run and Carl is on the couch reading one of his comics.

"You're back early; I thought you wouldn't be back until later tonight," Carl says as he looks up from his book.

"I'm gonna stay here with Judith, why don't you go outside? I saw Enid and Ron earlier; I know you're getting pretty close with them." He nods at your words setting the book down on the cushion next to him as he rises from the sofa. He begins to walk out of the room but stops as he passes right by you.

"You okay? You can talk to me, you know?" He asks and you smile softly at the teen.

"I'm fine Carl, go hang out with your friends, be a normal kid for a little while." You smile at him and he nods before walking out of the room. A sigh of relief escapes you when you hear the front door close behind him.

Judith lets out a loud squeal from the floor and you look down at her. She's holding one of her toys up to you in invitation. You sit on the floor next to her, taking the toy from the child. 

You tiptoe towards the door, trying not to make any noise. Judith had just gone down for her nap, giving you some time to relax. Grabbing a towel from the linen closet, you head towards the bathroom. You pull off your clothes and catch a glimpse of yourself in the mirror; you weren't terribly overweight, but you were bigger than the other women. You didn't have toned arms like Michonne or Maggie's skinny frame.

The stretch marks are visible on your stomach and you run your fingers over them softly. You look away from yourself, feeling your eyes sting with unshed tears and you couldn't help but think that Jessie probably didn't have those. She was probably perfect, unlike you. You shake your head softly, trying to dispel those thoughts as you turn towards the shower, stepping in and turning on the water. The warm water cascades over you, relaxing your tense muscles. After you've finished your shower, you turn off the water and open the glass door. You are surprised to see Rick standing in the doorway, leaning against it, watching you with his arms crossed over his chest.

Grabbing a towel you wrap it around yourself quickly as you step out into the bathroom. 

"I missed you today," Rick voices and you smile softly as you walk towards the sink, grabbing a brush and running it through your (Y/H/C) hair, detangling it. 

"I figured I'd stay with Judith today, give Carl a break," You mutter as you set the brush back on the counter before turning and squeezing by him in the doorway as you walk back into the bedroom. His hand catches your arm as you walk away from him.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Rick asks, his voice concerned as you turn to look at him.

"Nothing, I'm fine," You reply as if you're trying to convince both him and yourself. He crosses his arms at your words and you can see his eyebrow quirk in disbelief.

"Don't play dumb with me, Y/N, I know when you're lying." You let out a heavy sigh, trying to calm yourself.

"I'm fine." You insist, but your voice cracks slightly. He walks forward, wrapping his arms around your waist.

"Come on, baby, talk to me." Rick pleads, tilting his head so he can meet your gaze.

"I saw you today. With Jessie." You confess as a tear slowly falls down your cheek. He cups your cheek softly, brushing it away.

"Is that what this is about? That was nothing, she was just telling me that one of the other women here might have had some baby stuff we could use for Judith. Do you not trust me or something?" He inquired and you shake your head no at his question.

"No! No, it's not that.” 

"Well then what is it?" He continued and you let out a deep breath as you open your mouth. 

"I just saw you two together and thought that it made more sense than for you to be with her than to be with me." His head tilts to the side in confusion at your words.

"Why in the world would you think something like that?" His tone is one of surprise; he had never heard you talk like this before.

"I'm not like the other women here, Rick." You voice and a look of confusion crosses his handsome features. 

"Of course you're not, Y/N. That's why I love you." You shake your head at his words.

"No, it's not like that. You don't understand," You mumble, pulling away from him.

"Then help me understand, baby." His hands wrap around your arms, holding you in place.

"I don't look like them, okay, Rick? I'm not pretty like Maggie or Jessie, I'm not skinny like Michonne. You deserve someone who looks like that, not someone who is fat and disgusting like me." You admit, raising your voice as your insecurity gets the better of you. His expression softens at your words and his hand slowly cups your cheek. 

"Do you really think that's how I feel? I don't want those other women. I only want you and I think you're beautiful and perfect. And if anyone isn't deserving, it's definitely me." His words have a comforting effect on you, but it still doesn't change how you feel. The tears are flowing freely down your cheeks as you take in a shaky breath. 

"You're just saying that," His expression changes at your words, a look of determination replacing his comforting one. He slowly grabs your shoulders, turning you around so your back is facing him as he walks you both towards the full-length mirror in the corner of your bedroom. His hand loosens the knot keeping your towel together and you look away from the mirror as your naked body is exposed. Rick's hand grasps your chin, forcing your eyes to the mirror.

"What do you see?" He asks.

"Rick, what the hell are you doing?" You complain, but he cuts you off. 

"What. Do. You. See?" He reiterates, his tone conveying that he was not playing. Sighing in annoyance, you look back in the mirror.

"I see cellulite and love handles and stretch marks. I see someone who hates their self." You admit as you continue to cry.

"You want to know what I see?" He asks and you shake your head no.

"I see someone who is beautiful. I see thighs that wrap around my waist when I make love to you. I see where you'll carry our child one day, and as for these-" He says as he caresses your stomach before running his fingers over the small streaks on your skin.

"They're ugly," You interrupt.

"We all have scars, Y/N." He says as he pulls his hand from you, bringing it to his shirt as he pulls the snaps apart, exposing his chest. He grabs your hand softly bringing it to the scar left from when he was shot.

"Just because they got there differently, doesn't mean that they're not the same, Y/N. None of us are perfect, but you know what?" He asks as he pulls your face towards his, looking into your eyes.

"What?" You ask, softly, your voice a whisper.

"I think that you're about as close as it gets," He reassures before leaning down and pressing his lips to yours. You melt into him, wrapping your arms around his neck as you pull yourself as close to him as humanly possible. He pulls away briefly, hovering his lips over yours as he looks into your eyes, trying to gauge whether or not you're alright. Smiling softly, you nod your head slightly before pulling his lips back to yours.

His hands trail down your body, settling on the back of your thighs. He lifts you up and you wrap your arms around his neck, balancing yourself as he walks the both of you over to the bed. Your back hits the mattress as he sets you down, never breaking his lips from yours as he settles on top of you, settling his hips between your thighs.

Rick pulls away from your lips, sucking lightly on your pulse before venturing downward. He bites softly on your collarbone before taking your breast into his mouth. The feeling of his mouth on you makes you cry his name, but he doesn't stay there for long as he continues his descent. His tongue dips into your navel before he scoots down the mattress a bit, kissing up your inner thighs. You prop yourself up on your elbows as you watch his lips hover over your folds. His eyes run up your body before meeting yours. His hands grasp your hips as he leans down, licking up the length of your pussy. 

The sensation makes you moan harshly as he begins flicking his tongue over your clit. Your throw your head back at the pleasure of it, he knew your body like no one else ever had before. One of his hands leaves your hips and you feel two fingers thrust inside your opening. 

"Rick!" You keen as he begins thrusting his fingers inside you, hitting that bundle of nerves deep inside you. You feel consumed by the pleasure he is causing and a warm feeling begins to manifest deep inside you. Your fingers grasp the sheets softly as he plays your body like a finely tuned instrument.

"Are you close, Y/N?" Rick husks, pulling away from you. You lift your head up to look at him, nodding frantically.

"Yes! Please don't stop!" You beg as he resumes his actions. You can feel your release just within your reach as he drives you closer and closer. When he wraps his lips around your clit and sucks hard, you’re done for. Your hips try to buck, but his hands hold them down as he continues his ministrations. Your toes curl as shockwaves radiate through your body. You gasp for breath as you slowly wind down from your explosive release.

Rick pulls away from you as you relax back into the bed. Reaching your arms out towards him, you pull him down on top of you. His lips crash onto yours and you can taste yourself on his lips. Your movements become desperate and he sits back, hands immediately falling to his jeans as he tries to undo them as fast as possible. He moves to get up from the bed to take them off completely, but you sit up and pull him back onto you, unable to wait.

"I want you, now." You beg as you reach into his pants, pulling his thick, pulsating erection from the confinement of his tight jeans as you use your feet to push his jeans down enough to get them out of the way.

He reaches down, grasping his cock in his fist, stroking it before lining it up with your entrance. You both cry out harshly as he thrusts inside you, not giving you any time to adjust before he retreats, only to snap his hips back into yours, causing you to rock up the bed slightly from the force of his thrusts.

"Rick!" You wail as he continues his harsh, desperate pace.

"I can't hold myself back," He moans into your neck as he pounds his hips against yours.

"I don't want you to," You reply as you wrap your legs around his waist, pulling him deeper inside you. You feel his lips kiss your neck softly before he raises his head, holding his lips over yours.

"I love you," He breathes and you smile at him softly. You felt like crying because it was the first time that you truly felt beautiful. You cup his cheeks with your hands as you smile softly at him.

"I love you too, Rick." You reply before pulling his mouth onto yours. You can feel the familiar feeling of your orgasm approaching. A particularly well-placed thrust makes you pull away from his lips as you throw your head back and cry out wantonly.

"Oh my god! Right there!" He leans back, grasping your hips and adjusting himself so each thrust brushes that sensitive spot inside you. Your eyes roll back as his change in angle pushes you over the edge and your walls tighten around his cock.

"Rick!"

"Oh fuck!" He grits, clenching his jaw as he fucks you through your high.

"You're so tight," He whimpers as you tighten around him, almost painfully, as your body tries to pull him in as deep as possible. His hips lose rhythm as he spills himself inside you. You moan at the gush of his release inside you as his hips continue to thrust weakly, once, twice more before he collapses beside you on the bed.

You both look up at the ceiling as you try to catch your breath. Turning over onto your stomach, you rest your head on his chest as you look up at him. You lean up and press your lips to Rick's softly.

"Thank you," You whisper before resting your head back on his chest as you close your eyes and drift off to sleep thinking that you had never loved anyone as much as you loved Rick. He'd done the one thing that no other man had ever been able to do.

He didn't just tell you that you were beautiful, he showed you.


End file.
